


No One Can Save Me (The Damage Is Done)

by ExaltedPigeon



Series: No One Can Save Me (The Damage Is Done) [1]
Category: Changeling: The Lost, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Percy Jackson, Changelings, Charmspeak (Percy Jackson), Crying, Dark, Dark Percy, Eldritch, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Percy Jackson, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Percy Jackson, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) References, Smart Percy Jackson, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExaltedPigeon/pseuds/ExaltedPigeon
Summary: Percy was murdered by Clarisse and her siblings during Capture-the-Flag. Annabeth didn't interfere. What happens next?P.S. I am willing to take suggestions on how to improve my writing so please don't be shy to suggest improvements. Just don't be rude about it.P.P.S. I will update this randomly as I just do not have the stability in my life to create a regular posting schedule and I write when the muses strike me.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: No One Can Save Me (The Damage Is Done) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215002
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	1. I Get Pulled Off A Boat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shock To The Heart (And You’re To Blame)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601215) by [robindrake93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93). 
  * Inspired by [alone at the edge of a universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214754) by [Sarcastic_Metaphor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Metaphor/pseuds/Sarcastic_Metaphor). 



Waking up was really, really confusing for me. Hadn’t I…? Oh…

I had died.

I was _dead_.

IwasdeadIwasdeadIwasdeadIwasdeadIwasdeadIwasdeadIwasdeaddeaddeaddead-!

_Mom._

The thought came suddenly and unbidden but wasn't unwelcome. I could see my mother again! I-... I missed her so much. I wanted to see her again. But… what about Luke? And Grover?

Actually, before I could ask any of those questions, there was one very important one I needed to answer first. Where was I? It looked like some kind of waiting room or a lobby, grey and dreary but well-lit. There was a man, wearing dark sunglasses and an earpiece, sitting at a desk.

The security guard's desk was a raised podium, so I had to look up at him. He was tall and elegant, with chocolate-colored skin and bleached-blond hair shaved military style. He wore tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matched his hair. A black rose was pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

I read the name tag, then looked at him in bewilderment. 

“Your name is Chiron?”

He leaned across the desk. I couldn't see anything in his glasses except my own reflection, but his smile was sweet and cold, like a python’s, right before it eats you.

“What a precious young lad,” He had a strange accent-British, maybe, but also as if he had learned English as a second language, “Tell me, mate, do I look like a centaur?”

“N-no.”

“Sir,” he added smoothly.

“Sir,” I said.

He pinched the name tag and ran his finger under the letters. 

“Can you read this, mate? It says C-H-A-R-O-N. Say it with me: CARE-ON.”

“Charon.”

“Amazing! Now: Mr. Charon.”

“Mr. Charon,” I said.

“Well done,” He sat back, “I hate being confused with that old horse-man. And now, how may I help you little dead one?”

His question caught in my stomach like a fastball. I floundered for a moment before a wave of confidence flowed through me.

“I want to go to the Underworld.”

Charon's mouth twitched. 

“Well, that's refreshing.”

“It is?” I asked.

“Straightforward and honest. No screaming. No ‘There must be a mistake, Mr. Charon,’” He looked me over, “How did you die, then?”

A wave of cold fury washed over me and I get so caught up in my thoughts, I miss the way Charon leans back slightly, fear flickering across his face.

“I was murdered,” I spat, angrily.

“I don't suppose you have a coin for passage. Normally, with adults, you see, I could charge your American Express, or add the ferry price to your last cable bill. But with children... alas, you never die prepared. Suppose you'll have to take a seat for a few centuries,” Charon said in a hesitant tone, though I missed it since I was still knee-deep in my little lake of hatred.

His words still caught my attention, however, and I pat my pockets. There was a small gold coin in my right pocket. I pull it out and set it on the desk.

“Oh, but I have a coin.”

“Well, now…,” Charon moistened his lips, “A real drachma. A real golden drachma. I haven't seen these in…”

His fingers hovered greedily over the coins, his earlier fear gone.

He let out a faux-sigh. 

“The boat's almost full, anyway. I might as well add you and be off.”

He stood, scooped up the coin, and said, “Come along.”

He led me towards the elevators, batting at something I couldn’t see a few times and grumbling something about freeloaders. He escorted me into the elevator, which looked oddly empty.

“Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone,” he announced to the waiting room, “And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure you're here for another thousand years. Understand?”

He shut the doors. He put a key card into a slot in the elevator panel and we started to descend. We stood in silence for a few moments before I got a sudden dizzy feeling. We weren't going down anymore, but forward. The air turned misty. My modern clothes flickered, turning into a gray hooded robe. The floor of the elevator began swaying. I blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, Charon's creamy Italian suit had been replaced by a long black robe. His tortoiseshell glasses were gone. Where his eyes should've been were empty sockets, totally dark, full of night and death and despair.

He saw me looking, and said, “Well?”

“Nothing,” I managed.

I thought he was grinning, but that wasn't it. The flesh of his face was becoming transparent, letting me see straight through to his skull.

The floor kept swaying.

When I blinked again, the elevator wasn't an elevator anymore. We were standing in a wooden barge.

Charon was poling us across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish, and other, stranger things-plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with greenish light, the color of poison.

I opened my mouth to ask a question but before I could, a falling sensation flooded through me and I vanished from the boat.

~~(Charon looked around the boat in confusion. Surely he could have fit one more person on, right? So why did he…? No matter. He had been getting bored up there anyways.)~~

When my senses returned to me, I was standing in a strange dark place, knee-deep in water. I could feel how I was standing in the shallows on some kind of massive featureless stone pillar, with everywhere else being so, so very deep. Something big was moving in the water. It was massive and stretched around the pillar once, twice, an infinite amount of times. The creature swam around the pillar, slowly making its way up to the surface. I shuddered at the hundreds of eyes trained on me, all of them different shapes and colors, as the being got closer and closer before it finally breached the surface of the water. And suddenly, there was another me standing on the pillar. The massive creature was gone, replaced by my copy.

It wasn’t a true copy though. Something about it was just… ~~wrong~~. Uncanny.

“You shouldn’t be here,” my copy spoke in a chorus of three overlapping voices, a young child’s voice being at the forefront, “You shouldn’t be dead yet. But I intervened. It’s been so long, child. So long since I’ve been awake.”

The copy’s face stretched out in a too-wide smile.

“So long since I’ve played. I don’t know the outcome of my interference. This is how I like things. I prefer not to know. Grow strong and make the outcome of the future have doubt. Entertain me, godling,” the copy’s smile grows and grows until it’s too big to fit on its face.

The copy opens its mouth and suddenly I’m enveloped by ~~gnashing, tearing teeth and blood. So much blood.~~

I gasp, clutching at my chest as I sit up quickly.

What… was _that_?


	2. I Wake Up In A Hedge

My head was spinning as I stood up and swayed for a few moments. I… I needed to escape. Shaking my head, I took off running through the narrow tunnels and sharp gemstones that surrounded me. I ran and I ran and I ran, the tunnels twisting and turning as I ran through them. I was being hunted. I didn’t know by who but I just knew that I was. Eventually, the caves changed to fog-shrouded brambles and winding paths. Instinctively, I ran down certain paths and avoided others. The Thorns cut at my skin and clothes, tearing bits of me away. Eventually, I found myself in what felt like a safe place. Somewhere I could rest for a time. It looked more real than the other places. That black void, the caves, the brambles. It _felt_ real.

It was a glade, filled with trees, the sun shining through their leaves, and a pristine lake with a river feeding in and out of it. I darted over to the rivers, light on my feet, and gratefully began to drink the clear, clean water. I shoved my head under the water for a few moments before pulling my head back out and shaking my hair dry. I don’t know how long I sat there, but eventually I wandered over to the lake.

Looking into the water was an odd experience. My reflection had changed. It looked more like a statue than it should have. The first thing I noticed were my eyes. The whites looked like polished obsidian and the iris had changed to become aquamarine or apatite while the reflections of leaves and choking vines danced in them. I couldn’t tell which. My skin had become polished bronze and my hair had become thin strands of polished ebony. My ears were slightly pointed, making me look like I had walked out of a Lord of the Rings convention. My nails and teeth were pearl and sharper than knives. My canines were elongated, giving me a mildly feral look.

I looked less human than I should have. But I didn’t really mind. I looked _good_. Now, I’m not a normally prideful person or even someone who put much stock in my appearance but I was really pretty. A little uncanny, a little too perfect, more like a statue than a human being, sure. But still beautiful all the same. I grinned and reached out to touch the water. When my hand made contact, the image rippled and suddenly I felt like I was being pulled forwards. Gravity shifted and spun as I tumbled head over heels.

I hit the ground with a thud and a groan as I shot out of the water. Sitting up, I noticed how this place seemed even more real than it was before. I couldn’t see the fog-shrouded brambles and Thorns from where I sat. I looked at my appearance again only to find that it had mostly changed back to normal. My ears were still a little too pointed and my canines were still a little too long. But everything else looked like it had in _That Place_. As I watched, my reflection’s face shimmered as if covered in fog or… or Mist… and for a brief moment, I saw what I had looked like in _That Place_.

It was almost like I was wearing something, to hide my new appearance. Something almost like… a Mask.

“Are you alright?” a girl’s voice asked from behind me.

I responded by squawking like a pelican and jumping so hard, I fell back into the lake.

When I resurfaced with a blush, the girl who startled me was laughing her butt off and rolling around on the ground.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” I grumbled halfheartedly.

“I-It really wa-as though!” She cackled, her brown hair spilling across her shoulders as she finally caught her breath and sat up.

She walked over to me with a smile before coming to a stop right in front of me.

“Hi, I’m Maple! Which is ironic since I live in an oak tree,” the tree nymph held out her hand for me to shake causing me to laugh softly at her sudden change in topic.

“Hi, Maple. I’m Perseus Jackson but I prefer Percy,” I responded, shaking her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Percy! Now, as I asked before, are you alright?”

I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, accidentally drawing blood with my new fangs.

“Maybe? Yeah. Yeah, I think I’m fine. Today’s been a bit of a roller coaster for me.”

“What’s a roller coaster?” Maple asks, cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

“Oh, uh… It’s sort of like a bunch of metal tracks that go up and down a bunch of times.”

“Oh… That… sounds kind of boring.”

“Well, it’s supposed to go really fast.”

“Oh… That still sounds boring. But I understand what you mean now. What happened?”

“Uh… Well… A few hours ago, for me anyways, I was murdered. Then, I went on Charon’s boat across the River Styx before something pulled me off of it. I don’t really remember anything about what pulled me off of the boat but I think it was traumatic to look at or think about. Then, I woke up in some kind of weird tunnel place and I got chased all the way till I was out of the cave and in some kind of maze of thorn bushes and I was still running so I ended up in this sort-of safe glade place and then I touched my reflection in the lake that was there and then I ended up here somehow.”

I glanced back over to Maple when she spoke.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I kinda spaced out after you said you were murdered.”

I slowly told her about my day and, at the end, she sympathetically patted me on my shoulder. 

“That sounds like a weird day,” she said.

I snort aloud and start to laugh at how much of an understatement that was. Maple started to laugh with me though she trailed off into a worried expression as my laughter turned slightly hysterical.

“I-Is this a good laugh or a bad laugh?” she laughed worriedly before stopping completely as I continued to laugh hysterically, “Well, the longer it goes on, the more I think it’s a bad laugh.”

I immediately sober up as the final moments of this impossible day catch up with me. I turn to Maple, a somber look on my face.

“Nope,” I proclaim, before my eyes roll up into the back of my head and I faint dead away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a She-Ra reference in this chapter and if you can find it, here’s a couple of cookies for you: (::) (::)


	3. I Meet The Big Bad Wolf And A Jackal

“Oh gods, please don’t be dead,” Maple’s voice was muffled as she spoke into her hands, “I really don’t know what I’m supposed to do if you’re dead.”

“‘M not dead,” I muttered, my mouth tasting like copper.

“Oh thank the gods,” she gasped, “Don’t scare me like that! I genuinely thought that you just dropped dead in front of me!”

My back hurt from my hard landing. I definitely had minor bruising back there. Instinctively, I shoved my hand into the lake and breathed a sigh of relief as the water moved up my arm and across my back, seeping into my skin and healing my bruises. Maple stared at me like I had just said that the sky was red.

“How did you-?”

She was cut off by a howl that echoes through the empty forest. Suddenly, I noticed that it was too quiet. The pleasant backdrop of insects, birds, and squirrels living their lives had vanished. I turned to ask Maple what had happened when I noticed that she'd gone pale.

“Run.”

“What?”

“Run!” she screamed, taking off back towards her tree and merging with it.

As a second howl pierced the air, I decided to take her advice. I darted off into the undergrowth, dodging and weaving through the trees. After I had traveled a good distance from the glade, a third and final howl sounded off near me, quickly followed by the sound of a hunting horn.

This was followed by an arrow burying itself into a tree next to my head. I yelped and spun to a random direction before speeding up, adrenaline making me move faster. As I looked back, I saw a terrifying and confusing sight. A man with the head of a wolf and a pair of antlers growing from it was chasing after me, clutching an overly complicated bow in his hands. He drew back the string, gears and pulleys moving, as an arrow formed on the string before being released. I dodged to the side and my ears catch the sound of cars. I headed towards the sounds of civilization, darting to and fro between trees to cover my back. I heard the sounds of more arrows striking trees as I finally began to clear the forest.

I broke through the cover of the trees onto a sidewalk, which was fortunately empty. My eyes locked onto a nearby gate and I instinctively knew that if I went through and closed it behind me, the Huntsman wouldn’t be able to get me.

Sensibly, I made a beeline for it. I gasped as an arrow sank into my calf, and I tumbled through the open gate. I turned to see the Huntsman slowly advancing as I forced myself to my feet. A hiss of pain escaped me as I stumbled towards the gate’s door. I grabbed onto the gate and began to shut it, gasping in pain as my hands made contact with the iron. Once I managed to finally close it, I pulled back and looked at the angry red marks, almost like burns, across my palms. The Huntsman growled as he paced back and forth outside the gate, like a predator. I shuddered as his eyes locked onto me.

I forced myself to hobble away before finally resting against a headstone, out of the Huntsman’s sight. The nearby church, or synagogue, or whatever it was had a sign on top of the entrance that read: ‘United Hebrew Cemetery’

I re-focused on the arrow sticking out of my leg. I swallowed as I locked my hand around it and _pulled_. A yell of pain escaped me as the arrow tore free.

“That looked painful,” came a soft, masculine voice from nearby.

My eyes shot towards the voice and I took in the sight of (the admittedly rather handsome) stranger.

He had a pale complexion, tousled black hair, and rich brown eyes like melted chocolate. He was dressed in black jeans, combat boots, a ripped T-shirt, and a black (I’m sensing a theme here.) leather jacket that was snug against his body. He was long and lean like a jackal would be. A pair of jackal ears (which were admittedly rather cute) were perched atop his head, and he wore a gold chain around his neck that dangled as he leaned against a headstone.

I immediately knew that I was dealing with either a god or some sort of monster.

I held the arrow I had just pulled out of my leg in front of me defensively, the sharp end pointed towards the other boy.

“Who are you?” I demanded.

“Me?” he asked, gesturing towards himself with a quirked eyebrow, “Why, I’m Anubis, of course.”

The name triggered a memory of learning about ancient Egypt.

“A-Anubis?” I stammered, the blood loss starting to get to me, “The ancient Egyptian God of the Dead?”

“Got it in one,” he responded dryly.

I shakily forced myself up onto my feet, still holding the pointy end of the arrow towards him.

“Why are you here?”

“Well, I was doing my job, when all of a sudden, a godling came running into the cemetery I was in while being chased by the Wild Hunt. Of course I wanted to know about this odd little occurrence.”

“Cool. Go away.”

Anubis blinked, a small glimmer of surprise in his pretty chocolate-brown eyes.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. Though it is a rather fair one.”

He leaned forwards, his eyes narrowing as if he’s calculating something, before he leans back with a satisfied nod.

“Tell you what,” he began, “I’ll help you out. I’ll give you a protective charm and it’ll help you get to New York which is about… two miles… and across the river that way.”

He waved his hand behind him, indicating the direction he meant. Then, he tossed a necklace with a small charm that looked like the side profile of a sitting cat in the middle of it. I eyed the necklace suspiciously.

“And what’s the catch?”

“No catch. Well, I’ll get a bit of entertainment at least.”

And with that, he melted into the shadows and vanished. I glared after him for a few moments before turning it towards the necklace. I eyed it for a few moments before finally deciding to take a risk and put it on.

The cool stone of the charm was admittedly soothing and I immediately felt better. I still didn’t entirely trust Anubis but I did believe him about helping me right now.

I started off in the direction he indicated and began to jog, pacing myself for the two miles.

I very quickly reached the familiar sights, sounds, and smells of New York City. Home sweet home.

I hailed a taxi and gave him directions to Camp Half-Blood. It was a little weird. He listened and didn’t ask for any money. Which was good because I didn’t have anything in my pockets.

After about an hour of traffic-related irritations, we reached Half-Blood Hill and I got out of the taxi. The guy drove off without another word. I marched up the hill, and past the property line. For a few moments, it felt like I was walking through molasses but the feeling faded as quickly as it came. The camp looked oddly deserted but I knew that people were just in their activities. I could see Luke and Cabin Eleven in the sword-fighters arena, running through drills. Luke motioned everyone towards the bleachers, like he does every time he’s going to demonstrate a new move.

I grin, a slightly mean thought popping into my head. I crept past everyone else and sat myself down just behind everyone else on the bleachers. I propped my chin up with my hand, my elbow resting against my knee. And I settled down to wait as Luke began his demonstration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-ho! The first potential future suitor for Percy has made an appearance! And the foundations for a future story arc have been set! Next chapter is gonna be hilarious and serious in equal amounts! I think. Maybe. Who knows where my muse will take me?


	4. I Give My Fellow Campers Heart Attacks

“Then, you twist the blade and-”

Luke trailed off as he finally caught sight of me in the crowd and made what could probably be considered a proper response.

“What the fuck,” his tone was flat and emotionless.

I gave him a big, slightly evil grin and waved before speaking aloud in a bad southern accent.

“Howdy, y’all!”

My fellow Cabin Eleven residents spun to look at me, a few people screamed and took off running, a few others fainted on the spot, others froze and didn’t move, while the rest all scrambled to grab weapons. I yelped and practically flew past them to hide behind Luke.

He stiffened as my hand came into contact with his shoulder, as if he was finally realizing I was real and not some kind of grief-induced hallucination.

“Woah, okay! _Why don’t we all just put the weapons down and talk this out?_ ” I yelped, an odd note in my voice that I barely noticed.

The campers that were running away paused, the ones that were frozen relaxed a little, and the ones that bore weapons were still glaring at me suspiciously but were slowly lowering their weapons. The ones that fainted were still unconscious.

An arm locked around my shoulders. I glanced up to see a scary expression on Luke’s face.

“Explain what you’re doing wearing Percy Jackson’s face, right now, or _so help me_ -!”

“Woah, woah, okay! Calm down! I’ll explain! _Please just wait until after curfew, okay_?”

A chorus of agreements sounded from the other campers. As soon as everyone agreed, I darted off to hide in Cabin Eleven. I didn’t want to see anyone else yet.

I was bored for a few hours, but eventually, night fell over the camp and I was quickly crowded by several suspicious and curious Cabin Eleven residents.

“I did promise I would tell you all what happened, didn’t I? Alright then. So I woke up…”

I wove my tale to my audience, leaving out the part where I met Anubis because I got a feeling they couldn’t know about that just yet.

Slowly, but surely, the suspicious looks from the group faded away, replaced by shock, awe, and no small amount of disbelief.

Once I finally ended my tale with my return to Camp Half-Blood, silence reigned for a few brief minutes.

“Percy,” came the disbelieving voice of one Ethan Nakamura, “What the fuck even is your life?”

“Language,” Luke admonished, not removing his eyes from me, like he was scared that if he looked away for even a moment, I would vanish.

“Luke, I think that for this situation,” Alabaster Torrington muttered, “That’s an appropriate reaction.”

“Agreed,” came the chorus of several of the older kids.

“Welp!” Alabaster cheerfully clapped his hands together, “Today’s been incredibly emotionally taxing and I’m tired. How about we all just sleep on this tonight and have panic attacks in the morning, alright? Alright.”

He then proceeded to march over to his sleeping bag and collapsed face-first into it. Within seconds, the sound of faint snoring echoed from him. Slowly, everyone trickled away from me, returning to their designated sleeping spots for the night. Soon, everyone was lying down.

“Good night!” I called out to the rest of the cabin.

“Sleep tight,” came the dry response from one of the campers, inadvertently lending aid to my dastardly scheme.

“Don’t let the bed bugs… crawl into your ears and whisper threatening things that make you question yourself!” I called out, halfway through the window.

Several of the other campers in Cabin Eleven sat up and turned towards me, their eyes straining to see in the dark.

“Percy, what the fuck?”

But I had already escaped out of the window and I was now sitting on the docks. The faint sounds of footsteps behind me caused me to turn and find Luke standing behind me.

“I had my suspicions that you would try to escape,” he said, his voice soft but anxious, “You’ve been acting oddly the entire time you’ve been back.”

“It’s my way of coping with the existential dread and fury I’m feeling!” I said in a cheery voice.

Luke looked at me oddly before he sat down to my right. One of his hands wraps around my shoulders, in a friendly manner this time. He pulled me into his side.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked me, his hand slowly rubbing up and down my spine in a soothing manner.

To my own personal horror, my eyes began to water before I burst into tears. I felt like a child, crying in front of Luke like this.

“N-N-No. I’m re-e-eally not. I don’t u-u-u-understa-a-a-and why this is happening to me!”

Luke just wrapped his arms around me as I sobbed into his shoulder, making quiet soothing noises as I clutched at his shirt. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep, feeling safe with Luke.

When I next woke up, it was to the ceiling of Cabin Eleven and I was being shaken by Luke.

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!” he teased, making me flush.

I was a little grateful towards him for pretending that last night didn’t happen. That had been really embarrassing. But I had a question from what I noticed yesterday.

“Where’s… Clarisse?” I had to force myself to stay calm when I said my _murderer’s_ name.

Luke grimaced quietly, seemingly uncertain as to how he was going to inform me of her whereabouts.

“Clarisse went on a quest with… with Annabeth and Grover.”

I pursed my lips, wondering why she would go on a quest with Annabeth of all people. They hadn’t exactly seemed like they liked each other.

“Why?”

“She… She’s going to go and save your mother.”

I blue-screened.

“Huh?”

“She felt guilty for killing you so she swore that she’d rescue your mother to repay her debt. She refused to leave the Big House until she was allowed to go.”

Clarisse was _what_? Clarisse did _what_? _WHAT?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have another potential competitor for Percy’s heart! Now, I know what you all are thinking about Clarisse! I know that she’s the one who killed Percy in robindrake93’s story but the way she was written sounded to me like she was in shock and that she would truly regret what she did when she realized that she killed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Eldritch abominations, death, and existential horror! We're off to a great start!


End file.
